1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing control method and a storage medium for capturing a subject to be recorded with intended timing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a user photographs himself/herself using an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, the user can instruct the shutter timing (the timing of capturing an image for recording) by remote operation, without directly pressing down a shutter button.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-192015 discloses a technology in which, using a remote control equipped with an LED (Light Emitting Diode), a digital camera captures an image of a subject when light from the LED in this remote control is received by this digital camera.